A Fork in the Road
by shininglight14
Summary: Literati (possibly) Rory must decide if she want to be with Jess as a friend or more than a friend.
1. Coming Home

Title: A "Fork" In The Road

Author: Alexis

Rating: PG (for now…will _not_ go higher than PG-13) mild language and _possibl_e mature, deep themes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the basic story line. Amy Sherman-Palladimo and the WB and other people I don't know own it.

Pairing: Rory/Jess…maybe??; possibly a little Luke/Lorelai (I haven't decided yet)

Character: Nearly everyone- there may be a few new minor characters (no Mary Sues_- I promise_)

Spoilers: Contains no spoilers (that I know of i.e. if something I right ends up similar to something in a future episode it wasn't intentional 

Summary: Rory must decide if she want to be with Jess as a friend or more than a friend.

Note: This is my second fan fic EVER so please send me feed back and reviews. I need 'Constructive Criticism,' so if you must be harsh.

Note: Anything in _italics _is someone's thought. (It may also be a stressed word- you'll figure it out) Underlined things are usually, stressed words. AND this is my first time writing in this format so please give me tips. The character's thoughts will be right before or after their dialogue unless otherwise noted.

A/N: OK… forget everything after Season 2's finale…yes Rory and Jess kissed…everything after that didn't happen (Shane does not exist in this)…this is where the story will start: (flash back) Dean sees Rory and Jess kiss…Rory and Dean break up…Rory and Jess talk about the kiss and Rory says it meant nothing…but absence makes the heart grow founder…(the story will start when Rory gets back from Washington and Dean has decided to live in Chicago with his grandmother…so the path is ready for a Literati relationship…will Rory choose down the Romance Road or Friendship Lane…and which will Jess choose)…sorry if this was long or confusing…: ^ ) 

P.S. Don't worry I won't usually write this much in A/N…if parts of this turn up in bold print …sorry…I don't know how to fix it…Advice?

Chapter 1: Coming Home

~ Rory's POV/ Flashback - Sookie & Jackson's Wedding ~ (thoughts not in quotes)

__

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked Jess. **Oh my god what was he doing here. God why was I happy. I mean I didn't have to be angry but shouldn't have been happy. Jess was not by boyfriend, Dean was…wait...did I just say was…correction: is my boyfriend…I love Dean…right? **

"Hello to you, too." Jess had responded.

"Is everything okay?" I was having a panic attack he was being his usual indifferent, emotion- deprived self. 

" You look nice." 

" Thank you. What are you doing here?" Flattery was NOT going to work with me…not now. 

" I moved back." 

" What? "

" I moved back." 

" But – what – why?" ~Uh…What the heck was that feeling. I knew in my heart why he had moved back…to see me…me! God at that moment I hated love. It was way too confusing. I also hated emotions. Jess was always able to make every felling I had come to view in my heart. Why was that? Could I…love him? God…that's crazy…isn't it? Maybe mom was right, maybe just maybe; I was falling for Jess. But what did I like about him…his love of reading, intellect, heck I like everything about him. He is perfect. I know I was with Dean…but I couldn't hide my emotions longer. I didn't look at him, because I knew, if I did, my heart would take over. I would do something I'd regret, not because I didn't want that to happen, because Dean would find out.

" Just wanted to." Liar.

****

Then I kissed him. He was shocked, I could feel it. After a short kiss, I looked at him and we kissed again. Then something, someone, disturbed our moment of heavenly bliss.

"Rory?" a man questioned with a tone of anger. **I knew it was Dean but I wanted to avoid looking at him for as long as possible. **

"Rory?" Dean interrogated angrily. **I finally realized my arms were still around Jess, and I began to remove them.**

"Dean."

"Would you explain this?"

"Dean, it was a mista…no it wasn't a mistake, Dean, I'm so sorry. I willingly kissed Jess…I am not in love with you, anymore." He looked at me with pain in his eyes. God, what was making me be so brutally honest?! I continued. "I want you to break up with me, I was not fair to you. You were loyal. You deserve to end this. You deserve to be guiltless. You deserve to walk out of this relationship, with no guilt. You didn't do anything wrong."

Dean spoke up now. "Rory how can I be guiltless if I break off 'us.' And I don't want that crap 'You didn't do anything wrong.' I mean Rory, you think this is really all my fault." 

I replied angrily, "You're right in a way I think this is your fault. You were an over protective jerk. You wouldn't let me even talk to another guy." At that Dean walked away. I turned to Jess and said "Jess, I'll talk to you later, bye" It was not the total truth…I did feel caged when I was with him…but I was the reason we were over.

"Bye, Ror."

****

As I heard the wedding music play I slowly walked back to the Inn. I was overjoyed, I now knew Jess cared for me like I cared for him.

~ End Flash back/ POV ~

[Rory is at her desk in the hotel in Washington D.C. Paris is out. Rory takes a paper out and begins to write a letter to Jess.]

__

Dear Jess,

How are you? I'm fine. Paris is driving me insane, though. How's Stars Hollow? How's Luke? How's the diner? Read any good books lately? I've just finished reading The FountainHead again. And yes I plan on reading some Hemmingway this summer.

Rory now realized she was rambling, while she was writing. She decided she should start writing what she really wanted to say.

I know I haven't talked to you since after our kiss, but I was scared to. I know that sounds really stupid and lame, but it's true. I wanted to tell you that it meant allot to me. I really care for you Jess. I don't know if it's love, cause frankly I have no idea what love is anymore. I hope we can talk when I get back.

--Rory

[5 weeks Later; Rory and Lorelai are on the phone]

"You're coming back tomorrow!" Lorelai shrieked.

"Yeah," Rory said with fake enthusiasm.

"Have you changed?"

"Yep…I blonde, 35, and 6'2''."

"Then wear a name tag, so people will recognize you."

"Mom…I have to talk to you," Rory said solemnly.

"Next time…. Pizza's here. I gotta go!"

"Bye," Rory responded upset.

"Bye."

Rory let out a deep sigh. 

Rory's POV~

_ I have to go home. To Jess, Dean, and the town that knows about the "dilemma." And to my mom, whose heart was not only broken, but shattered by my father. I never thought I want to be spending more time with Paris. Yet, this is a critical situation. And she's not that bad anyway. I can't wait to see Lane, I wonder how the drum-thing is going. God Rory shut up pay attention; you have a speech to perfect._

[Cut to a hall in D.C…. Paris and Rory are at a brunch before they catch their plane back to Hartford]

"So…" Paris trailed off.

"I had a really good time Paris," Rory responded

"Yeah…me too."

"So how was last night?" Rory asked referring to Paris and Jamie's date.

"Good."

"What did you do?"

"Well…we ate dinner and we talked…and…"

"What?"

"He kissed me good night and said he wanted to go out with me again."

"Paris…that's great!"

"Yeah…but it's kind of a long distance relationship.

"Don't worry about. All you need to do is get a magic umbrella and rename yourself 'Mary Poppins,' then you'll be able to visit him whenever the winds change."

"Right," Paris responds sarcastically.

[Cut to airport]

"Rory," Lorelai exclaimed as she saw her daughter get off the plane.

"Mom!" Rory shrieked as she ran to her mother.

"Hi…I missed you so much!"

"Hartford and Stars Hollow…the only 2 places I will go."

"What about Harvard."

"Tell Grandma to move the campus," Rory replied sarcastically.

"We'll work on that. Gifts?"

"Yep…in my suit case, you'll have to wait 'till we get home."

"Wahh," Lorelai cried.

"Let's go, little girl."

"Okeedokee."

[Cut to Gilmore Residence…Rory's back]

"Mom!" Rory shouts from her room.

"Yeah?"

"Where is my pillow, comforter, black dress and shoes?"

"You gotta good eye."

"No gifts 'till I get my stuff back," Rory threatened.

"Fine," Lorelai said while she gave Rory her things back.

"Here," Rory said as she gave her mom a bagful of gifts.

"A key chain, a T-shirt, a mug, shredded money. Explain." Lorelai said as she held up the bag of shredded money.

"It's money that had flukes so they shred it then sell it as a souvenir."

"So if I put the pieces together I get rich."

"Not quite."

"Cheap gift."

Phone rings:

Man: Rory?

Rory: Who is this?

Man: Your father.

Rory: Good bye. 

Chris: Rory…wait.

(Rory hangs up)

"Who was that?" Lorelai asks.

"Telemarketer."

"Don't lie to me."

"Dad."

"Oh… well we better go."

"Where?" 

"Well, I have to go into Hartford, and you have to get reacquainted with Star's Hollow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

(Cut to diner)

"Luke is Jess upstairs?" Rory questions.

"Yeah…welcome back." Luke answers gruffly.

"Luke…have you and mom made up."

"Yes…why?"

Rory takes a mug out of her backpack, and gives it to Luke. "Please…Sam's hurt."

"Sam?"

"The coffee maker." Rory gives Luke the puppy-dog face.

"Fine."

(Cut to outside Luke and Jess's apartment)

(Rory walks up to the door. Walks away. Walks up to door and raises her hand to knock it. This goes on for about 2 minutes. Until…Jess open's The door.)

"Hello, Rory, " Jess says.

"Hi."

"Come in." (Rory goes in)

"So…" Rory trails off.

"How was Washington?" Jess asked her.

"Good."

"Good"

" Did…you…ah…get…my… um…my…letter?"

"I did."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

Jess walks closer to Rory, and brings her in for a soft sweet kiss.

"Bye, Jess." Rory says, after they break away from the kiss. 

"Bye, Rory."

(Cut to gazebo)

Rory sees Dean and another girl in the gazebo…they're kissing.

Rory's POV~

_Shouldn't I be more upset? God, I must really never have loved Dean. Wait do I love Jess. What the heck is love, any ways? _

Rory was torn away from her thoughts by a friendly shout.

"Rory!" Lane shouted. 

"Lane."

"How are you?"

"Great."

"You're back!" Lane shouts.

"Why so peppy?"

"Long story."

"Tell me."

"It's the 'Never ending story.'"

"I've got time."

"You'll be listening for awhile.".

"Lane!" Rory says.

**__**

"I'm ready!"

"For what?"

"To be in a band!"

"Really?" Rory asked her ecstatic friend,

"Yeah," Lane said frantically nodding. "I put up an ad for a band in need of a drummer."

"Great."

"Lane!" Mrs. Kim shouted.

"Bye," Rory told Lane.

"See ya!"

As Rory continues walking through the town she spotted familiar faces and places: Miss Patty's, Dosess's, Taylor, the mayor, Kirk, Stars Hollow High, the library, the music shop…and…the bridge. Lot's of memories happened on that bridge, and her favorite, so far, was the first.

~ Rory's Flashback/ POV~

RORY: Ten. 

JESS: Ten? 

RORY: Yeah but I didn't understand a word of it, so I had to reread it when I was fifteen. 

JESS: I've yet to make it through it. 

RORY: Really? Try it. The Fountainhead is classic. 

JESS: Yeah, but Ayn Rand is a political nut. 

RORY: Yeah, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way that she could. 

JESS: Okay, tomorrow I will try again, and you will. . . 

RORY: Give the painful Ernest Hemingway another chance. Yes, I promise. 

JESS: You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you. 

RORY: Why are you only nice to me? 

JESS: Excuse me? 

RORY: An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me. 

JESS: You see, it's the screwing with Dean - that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you. 

RORY: So it was a plan. 

JESS: What? 

RORY: The whole bidding on my basket, it was a plan. 

~ End Flashback ~ 

(Next morning at Gilmore Residence)

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed from the kitchen.

"What?" Rory grunted. It's 5: 30 in the morning. Why, is she beckoning me now?

"Hurry it's an emergency," Lorelai shouted as she ran into Rory's bedroom and ripped the covers off her teenage daughter.

"What? What's wrong?" Rory inquired panicky. 

Lorelai responded by saying, "He's dead."

"Who?!" Rory screamed terrified. 

"Sam!"

"Wait, you wake me up at 5: 30 in the morning telling me some one is dead. When, in reality, our coffee maker is broke" Lorelai nodded. "Mom, you idiot, why would you do that?"

"The funeral is Friday," is all Lorelai said and gave Rory a puppy dog face.

"Let me look at him."

"Why your no handyman?"

"Cause, last time this happened, it was not plugged in."

"I never did that to him!" Lorelai says as Rory holds up the plug.

"See?" Rory plugs the machine in. "Magic!"

"I'm bored let's go to Luke's."

"It's 5: 45."

"It should be open now."

"He doesn't have coffee yet," Rory fibbed.

"How do you know?" 

"Jess told me," Rory again lied.

"Jess…?"

"Yeah…Jess, my friend…Luke's nephew, town hooligan. Need more info?"

"No. Friend?"

" Yes. What's with the inquiry?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Well…if they changed the time they start making coffee; then it was _after _you've got back, and you've only been here for one day, so you must have talked to him."

"So…he's my…my…"

"Your what?" Lorelai said interrupting her daughter.

"I told you my…friend."

"That's it?" 

"What?" Rory questioned, pretending to be confused, yet she knew what her mom was getting at.

"That's it you two are _just _friend?"

"Yes…good…really good friends," Rory corrected

"Quick question, how did you go from "friendish" to "really good friends" in a couple months?"

"I have gotten to know him better." Rory states as she grabs her coat and starts to leave.

"One more question."

"What?" 

"Where has Dean been? AND what happened to him at the wedding?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

Rory was ready to confess now. So with out looking at her mom she said, "I kissed him."

"Who?" Lorelai asked cluelessly.

"Jess."

"What? When?"

"At Sookie's wedding," Rory answered reluctantly.

"What? He wasn't at Sookie's wedding."

"Yes he was," Rory corrected.

"And…?"

"And he said he came back…and I kissed him…and I kissed him again and Dean saw it…"

"Wait a second…Dean saw you and Jess kiss?"

Rory nodded and continued her confession. "Yes…and we broke up."

"And you and Jess are…?"

Rory sighed and figured it would be best to break all the news at once "…together…I think"

"You think?"

"I have to talk to him…again."

"Fine. Rory, let's go."

"Are you OK?

"Yeah, I'm done right chipper," Lorelai answered sarcastically as she began to walk towards Luke's.

"Mom?"

"What Rory? You expect me to be happy that you're dating Jess? Or that you didn't tell me that you kissed the town jerk? Or that you broke up with you first boyfriend?" Lorelai shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For…not telling you."

To the Gilmores's disadvantage Miss Patty and Babbete overheard their conversation. 

(Cut to diner)

As Lorelai & Rory enter the place goes silent.

"What did Luke get rid of the bells when someone comes in everyone becomes so quiet you could hear a pin drop?" Lorelai jokingly asks Rory. The two coffee-fanatics take a seat at the counter, and began to wonder who blabbed. At this everyone starts making noise, hoping the Lorelais would not notice their noiselessness.

Kirk walks over. "Hi Kirk," Rory greets.

"Hello Rory and Lorelai. Rory, I'm covering Miss Patty's gossip column this week, so I was wondering if you will answer a few questions?"

"Err…," Rory answers unsure.

"Are you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore dating Jess Mar…i…on…yo?" Mispronouncing Jess's last name.

"Um…." Rory replies as Kirk runs out of the diner the second he sees Miss Patty. 

15 minutes later the diner falls silent again…Jess has arrived and everyone is wondering what will happen next.

Lorelai breaks the deafening silence by saying, "Um…Rory we have to go." And the two rush out of the diner as fast as lightning.

(Outside diner…walking through the streets of Stars Hollow)

"Thanks for that," Rory tells her mother.

"Well…you're welcome…and that attitude and anger is back on."

"Fair enough."

(Cut to bridge that evening)

Rory and Jess are talking…amongst other things.

"So did you read it yet?" Rory asked referring to _The FountainHead._

"I tried…it was torment…now you have to make it up to me," Jess responded.

"Well…one day."

"So did you lie or did you really read Hemmingway?"

"I did not lie," Rory said truthfully.

"So did you really read Hemmingway or a book with a similar title to his?"

Rory retorted in fake astonishment, "I would never."

"'A Goodbye to Limbs,' maybe."

"Stop."

"So what _did_ you read?"

"_A Farewell to Arms."_

"Are you sure, 'cause those titles can be very confusing."

"Yes, I'm sure," Rory said as she hit Jess teasingly. They both begin kiss each other.

A voice breaks the peace, "Rory…?"

Rory was so surprised by the owner of the voice.

It was…. **__**

A/N: This chapter was basically an intro and the next will be shorter and intro-like as well. Please review…and tell me if I should continue…and who YOU think the owner of the voice is. And tell me if the formatting is good…I can change it if needed. More to come : ^ ).


	2. Hellos, Good byes, and More Hellos

Title: A "Fork" In The Road

Rating: PG (for now…will _not_ go higher than PG-13) mild language and _possibl_e mature, deep themes

Pairing: R/J (probably); Lorelai/?; Paris/Jamie; Lane/Dave;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the basic story line. Amy Sherman-Palladimo and the WB and other people I don't know own it.

A/N: This will be an intro chapter as well and it will be shorter. For those who wanted romantic controversy…. Sorry there won't be any yet. I'm bringing in this character because; I want her to be a source of advice for Rory, Lorelai, and Sookie. The romantic problems will be mostly in Rory's heart, and if I continue this for a while I might bring in a person to cause some romantic problems. Thanks so much for Reviewing. R&R. (and enjoy!) : ^ )

Chapter 2: Hellos, Good byes, and more Hellos

They both began kiss each other.

A voice breaks the peace, "Rory…?"

Rory was so surprised by the owner of the voice.

It was….

"Mia!" Rory exclaimed as she ran and hugged her good 'friend.'

"Rory," Mia said as she examined the girl, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Mia, what are you doing here!"

"I need an excuse to visit now," Mia said in a joking-offensive-way.

"No…it's just you…" Rory strayed off her comment as she saw Jess, who was becoming uncomfortable. "Mia, this is Jess, Luke's nephew…and…um…uh…worker of the diner…" Rory strayed off as she gestured toward him. "And Jess, this is Mia, owner of the Independence Inn _and _my really good friend."

"Hi," Jess said in a tone that was not that Jess-like.

"Hello Jess," Mia responded in her 'Mary Poppins- like-voice."

"So…Mia what are you doing to day?" Rory asked.

"Well, I was going to check on the inn but, everyone is busy, so I decided to take a walk. Then I planned to go to Sookie's since she's off today and I wasn't here for her wedding." At that, Rory and Jess exchanged secret smiles, which were unnoticed by Mia.

"Well, do you mind if we join you," Rory asked looking at Jess for approval, he nodded.

"Of course not," Mia said. 

(Cut to Sookie's lawn)

"Mia, You can go in…we'll be right there." Rory says talking to Mia. Mia nodded. "Okay, do you really want to be here?" Rory asked Jess, out of earshot of the elder women. 

"You really want be to answer that?" Jess responded.

"See ya, later?"

"Bye," Jess says right before he gives Rory a quick kiss.

"Bye Jess."

(Cut to inside Sookie's)

Rory entered to find her mother, Sookie, and Mia sitting in the living room.

"Hi," Rory said to the three women.

"Hey, Hon," Lorelai responded.

"Where's Jess?" Mia asked Rory.

"Oh…he had to go to work," Rory responded truthfully, for she knew he had to work then, anyway.

"Well, what a shame. I guess it we'll be a girls' afternoon." Lorelai snickered at the 'what a shame' comment and Rory gave her the evil eye.

"Ah…I sorry but I've gotta bail. I have a meeting in Hartford," Lorelai announced.

"Yeah me too. I have an appointment." Sookie said.

"I guess it's just Rory and myself," Mia replied. "Let's go Rory."

"Where?" Rory questioned.

"Anywhere. We can just walk and talk like we did when you were younger."

"Sounds very enjoyable," Rory said with true enthusiasm.

(Cut to town square/ streets of Stars Hollow)

"So Mia, tell why are you back in town?" Rory asked.

"Well, I planned to announce this tomorrow but…I moving back."

"Really?" Rory shrieked. Mia nodded. And gave Rory a hug. "Why?" was Rory next question. 

" I hate Santa Barbara and love Stars Hollow. So why not move back."

"Taylor," was Rory's only answer.

"Yes, but I'll survive." Mia said laughing.

*About 15 minutes later*

"So tell me about this Jess," Mia asked.

"He's my boyfriend…I think."

"You think?"

"Well we've only been together for a few days. So…"

"You're not sure yet," Mia said finishing Rory's sentence.

"Yeah. But I hope."

"You know, Rory I'm always here if you need advice." Mia said noticing Rory was slightly stressed.

"I know."

"Well I have to go…but I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Yeah. Bye Mia."

Rory is walking through the streets of Stars Hollow remembering the events of the past months. The kiss. The break up. Her vice-presidency. Her mom and dad. She realized that she had to talk to Dean.

(Cut to Dean's window A/N: Yes she did climb the tree to talk to him but the conversation will be different.)  
Rory knocks on the window and Dean opens it. 

"Dean… I need to talk to you."

"Yeah…," Dean responded.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to…It just happened. I did love you Dean. But I lied to you: Our breakup was my fault…not yours. Yes you do get jealous…but that's no reason for me to kiss someone else. I don't regret what we had…at all.

"Neither do I Dean replied."

"I hope you find someone that will make you happy." Rory said remembering the girl and him at the gazebo. 

"Does Jess make you happy?" Dean asked. 

Rory nodded then continued, "I hope that one day you won't hate me and can forgive me."

"Me too." He pauses for a while before he sighs then continues. "Do you regret kissing him?"

"No" Rory said "…but I regret hurting you."

"Good bye Rory."

"Good bye Dean."

(Cut to Gilmore household; it's the morning of Rory's first day of school)

"Rory wake up!" Lorelai shouted from the living room. 

"I am up," Rory shouted from the kitchen.

"Then let's go to Luke's."

"Why?"

"A…duh… I can't cook."

"Good reason. Mom is are fight over?"

"Yep. Let's go."

(Cut to Luke's)

Mia is sitting at a table sipping coffee as the Gilmores walk in. 

"Hi Mia. Can we sit with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course," Mia responded.

"Hi Mia." Rory said. 

Luke walks over to the table. " What you want?"

"Food," Lorelai responded.

"Waffles and bacon for Lorelai. Rory?"

"Same, please," Rory answered.

"Mia?" Luke asked.  
"Pancakes and scrambled eggs."

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Yes!" both Rory and Lorelai shouted in unison.

Luke leaves the table and Rory turns to speak to her mother.

"Mom…I'll be right back." Rory says right before she goes up stairs.

(*Cut to Luke's apartment)

"Jess!" Rory shouts from the hall as she knocks on the door.

"Yes," he replied as he opened the door.

"Hey," Rory said right before she kissed him passionately. 

"Hey. So your first day back?" Jess said gesturing to her Chilton uniform.

"No, I just like the plaid." Rory responded jokingly.

"Well, here's to good luck." Jess said and gave Rory a kiss very similar to her's moments before.

"I've gotta go." Rory said when she finally broke away from the kiss.

"Bye, Rory."

"Bye, Jess."

Rory's POV-

__

God…why do I feel so weird. I care for Jess. Yet, I miss us just being friends. And I love us dating, but….shut up Rory you have to get to school!

(Cut to halls of Chilton)

"Rory," Paris said coming up behind Rory, startling her.

"Paris!" Rory said trying to catch her breath. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" Paris said dumbfounded.

"Never mind. What's up?"

"We have a meeting after school."

"Okay."

"What no questions?" Paris said.

"None. Why?"

" 'Cause everyone has been asking questions. No one even knows what the meeting is for."

"I do," Rory said defensively.

"Well…Rory, your competition isn't that tough."

"Right. One question though."

"Yes?"

"Have you heard from Jamie lately?"

Paris blushed slightly. "Yeah…he called last yesterday."

"Good."

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you keep this thing between us? The second Louise and Madeline here about it, I'll never here they end of it."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Louise and Madeline walked over.

"Paris, some guy is looking for you outside." Louise said.

Paris and Rory exchange looks. "Really," Paris asked.

"Yeah he's quite a catch," Louise stated.

"A home run," Madeline stupidly adds.

"So…?" Paris trails off.

"Well…go," Rory tells Paris.

"What?"

"Go talk to him. See who 'some guy' is."

"Fine." Paris replies frustrated.

(Cut to outside Chilton) 

"Jamie," Paris said with possibly a little too much excitement.

"Hi, Paris," Jamie responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had some time off from school, and I thought I'd visit you."

"You just called me yesterday. Why didn't you tell me then?" Paris said confused.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh."

"Hey Paris."

"Yeah?"

"I wondering if you want to go out for coffee after school."

"I'd say yes, but I have a student council meeting after school."

"Well, how about afterwards?" Jamie asked.

"Afterwards?"

"Yeah. What time does it end?"

"4:00," Paris asked.

"I'll pick you up then. OK?"

"Sure."

"Good bye, Paris."

"Good bye, Jamie."

(Cut to halls of Chilton…Rory and Paris are talking)

"So, Paris, tell me what happened with Jamie," Rory said.

"Nothing. He just asked me to go out with him tonight."

"When are you gonna tell Madeline and Louise?"

"The day after never," Paris quickly answered.

"They may figure it out by then."

"Good point they're not _that_ stupid."

" 'Stupid' may not be the best word." Rory commented. 

"Oh my God!" Paris said, then stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"I have nothing to wear tonight."

"What?" Rory asked again.

"I have nothing to wear for the date."

"Just ask him to pick you up at your house."  
"How will I get to my house?"

"Take the bus or a taxi," Rory said logically. 

"Bus? Taxi?" Paris replied slightly disgusted.

"Yeah."

Paris sighed then said, "Fine."

"Bye Paris."

"Bye Rory."

(Cut to Luke's)

"So how was my baby's first day back at the big, scary, gargoyle filled school?" Lorelai asked sympathetically.

"Better than planned," Rory said.

"Good. Luke! Coffee!"

"Um…Mom I have to ask Luke something."

"He's not here." Lorelai said referring to Jess.

"Luke's right there." Rory said pretending to not know who 'he' is.

"Luke made him get something in Hartford." Before Lorelai said anything else Rory had already went upstairs.

" Oh."

"He'll be back in an hour."

"OK."

(Cut to Gilmore household)

"Rory hurry up or you'll be late for your date," Lorelai shouted to her daughter.

"I'm coming!"

(Phone rings)

"Hello," Rory says.

"I'm in a band!" Lane shouts.

"Really?"

"Yeah and one of the guys in it asked me out and we're going on a date tonight."

"Does your mom know?" Rory asked slightly concerned.

"No."

"Good Luck."

"I need it," Lane said with a sigh.

"Bye."

"Wait."

"I can't Jess and I have a date and so do you and…"

"Dave." Lane said finishing Rory's sentence

"Bye."

"Bye."

(Rory hangs up the phone)

(Cut to living room)

"Mom you have a date?" Rory asked her mom.

"Yep."

"What's his name?"

"Dan."

"Hope he's not like Peyton," Rory commented.

"Me too!" Lorelai shouted.

(Ding-dong)

"Jess." Rory says as she opens the door.

"Ready?" Jess asks.

"Yep." And the two walk out the door and to the car.

--15 minutes later Lorelai and Dan, Paris and Jamie, Lane and Dave, and Sookie and Jackson (they're married) all leave for their dates.

A/N: So how was it…OK? I do know where I'm going, and how these things will affect Rory's decision. The Mia-part will be back soon. And Sookie and Jackson's date will be short. The next chapter will be just dates. And they won't all be at the same place. So I don't now how long it will take me. I will try to have the next chapter if you want me to…but it won't be until after New Year's.

Thanks for reviewing: dodgerluv, Jade, Priyamanavale, Seehoo, swim6516, twinkletoes

~~~~~Please Review…even if you didn't like it, that much.

(changed @ 2:15am on Dec. 31, 2002- last day of this year!!!!!!!!) 

Happy New Year!!!!!!


End file.
